Portable electronic audio emission devices, such as headphones, comprise a pair of small speakers designed to be in close proximity to a user's ears that are plugged into an audio source such as an amplifier, portable media player, mobile phone or PC/tablet computer. Today, common types of headphones are over-the-ear headphones and earbuds. Over-the-ear headphones have ear cups that encompass and surround the entire ear, whereas earbuds fit directly into the user's outer ear. As used herein, the term headphones is intended to encompass, without limitation, over-the-ear headphones and earbuds as described above, as well as other audio sources, such as portable speakers.
Headphones marketed for children may be smaller versions of their adult counterpart. Often, they are more toy-like in feel and appearance, or marketed and sold based on a specific licensed property (e.g., StarWars, Hello Kitty, Batman, etc.). The drawbacks of such headphones may include, without limitation, low quality in construction and sound fidelity and/or higher-prices to cover licensing fees for use of the licensed property.
Headphones for children may also include mechanisms to protect a child's ears from harmful decibel or sound levels. In addition, some parents may desire to limit sound levels in their children's headphones even more than may be required for safety out of abundant caution and/or to reduce sound emitted outside the headphones in environments where quiet is desired, such as when other children may be sleeping or consuming media of their own.